In cloud computing environments, cloud users may be able to share physical computing resources with other users. For example, a single computer may run multiple instances of an operating system, each instance in a dedicated virtual machine. Cloud users may be able to share other physical computing resources as well, such as storage and networking hardware. Cloud users may interact with a management server in order to make requests of the cloud of physical computing resources.
As a cloud of physical computing resources becomes more heavily used, it may be desirable to reconfigure the resources in the cloud or to add resources to the cloud. Accordingly, there is a need for cloud management techniques that allow physical computing resources to be added, removed, or maintained without inhibiting the experience of cloud users.